Complete List of Powers T
Powers 'T' Tachyon Mimicry - The ability to transform at will into tachyon particles. Taming - is the power to haves a organic, empathic and/or psychic link with a creature. Targeting - The ability that allows the user to sheathe any object or projectile (bullet, rock, user's breath, etc.) in an invisible aura that will cause the charged object, when set in motion, to home in on any target the user wishes. Tattoo Manipulation - ''' The power to mentally and physically animate and manipulate or control body art. '''Taur Form - Ability to transform lower body into animal forms. TCG Manipualtion - The ability to have a empatic control from a TCG deck. Team Combinations - are techniques that are created by two or more people to take out a very powerful force or a large group that one can't do alone. Technological Assimilation - The power to assimilate any technological objects into one's body and make it one with the user. Technological Invisibility - The power to be invisible to all forms of electronic detection. Technology Manipulation - The ability to control electronics items and machinery. Technorganic Physiology - The ability to be made entirely of technorganic or techno-organic material. Tectonic Plate Manipulation - The power to manipulate the tectonic plates under the Earth's crust. Telekinesis - Telekinesis is the ability to manipulate and control objects with the mind, often in ways not visible to the naked eye. Telekinetic Blasts - Power to emit blasts made out of telekinetic energy to destroy anything in one's path. Telekinetic Teleportation - The power to teleport, control, and manipulate objects. Telempathy - The power to communicate with others with emotions. Telepathic Relay - ''' The power to use oneself as a telepathic relay station to communicate with multiple people. '''Telepathy - The ability to read the thoughts of, and/or to mentally communicate with others. Teleportation - The power in which one can instantaneously move from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between. Telescopic Vision - The ability to zoom into things with your eyesight, just like a camera. Temperature Regulation - The power to maintain a certain body temperature for extended periods of time. Temporal Acceleration - The ability to speed up time. Temporal Duplication - The power to pull past and future incarnations of oneself or others out of the timestream. Temporal Perception - The power to sense and perceive time. Temporal Protection - The power to be immune or highly resistant to alterations in the timestream. Temporal Rewind - The ability to rewind time. Temporary Invincibility - The power to gain temporary invincibility, to be immune from harm for a short period of time. Tengu Physiology - The power to use the aspects of a Tengu, a Japanese bird spirit. Tentacle Extension - The power to generate tentacles from one's own body. Terrain Manipulation - The ability to change any type of terrain to any other type. Terraportation - The ability to teleport via the earth. Thermal Manipulation - Users can control temperature. Thermal Resistance - The power to survive in extreme temperatures. Thread Manipulation - The ability to manipulate any type of thread or string. Thunderbird Physiology - The power to use the traits/powers of a Thunderbird. Time Acceleration - The ability to increase the speed of time while still moving normally. Time Immobilization - The ability to stop time, and move around normally. Time Jump - Is a power where the user travels through time after jumping or falling from a height. Time Manipulation - The ability to manipulate the flow of time by slowing, accelerating, reversing, or stopping it. Time Reduction - The ability to slow down time and move normally. Time Travel - The ability to move through time at will. Time-Space Consumption - The power to consume time and space. Titan Physiology - Power to use the traits and powers of Titans of Greek Mythology. Tornado Creation - The power to create tornadoes and whirlwinds. Tortoise Physiology - The power to take on the abilities and attributes of a tortoise. Touch of Death - Power to kill with one touch. Touch of Life and Death - Power to control the flow of life with one's touch. Toxikinetic Combat ''' - The power to fuse poison and physical combat. '''Toxi-Serquegenism - The power to secrete an acidic substance that also has poisonous/venomous properties. Toy Physiology - The power to use abilities of toys. Tracking Evasion - The power in which one hides from followers and pursuers and avoid total detection/discovery. Tractor Beam Emission - The ability to pull things towards a destination using a beam. Transcendent Physiology - The ability to possess the traits and powers of mythic god-like beings or mimic the ones from mythology. Transmogrification - The power to transform people and/or objects into other forms. Transmorphic Composition - The power to have a body that possesses the properties of other substances. Transparency - The mutative power in which one's skin, flesh, tissue, and organs are completely invisible while leaving the bones visible. Trickster - The ability to use the abilities/powers of the trickster archetype. Troll Physiology - The power to use abilities and traits of mythological Troll. Turtle Physiology - Users obtain turtle characteristics, a form of Reptilian Physiology. Twilight Force - The ability to manipulate a primordial domain/force/energy that flows through the Seven Planes of Existence. Twilight Manipulation - The ability to generate and manipulate twilight-energy, a mixture between light and darkness, or sunlight and moonlight.